Why do we have to play Pocky?
by Christain
Summary: Mukuro and Hibari accept the wrong games to settle their hilarious problems...Worst, it is Pocky games for the pride!  Pure Humour and maybe crack, re-edit. Rate T for curse line.
1. Chapter 1

**Christain is back!**

**I am finally free after a long stressful exam, and another struggling time to create some ideas and material for this fic...And finally finished!**

**Summary: They don't need to be serious in every fight, definitely not a fight involves their little dirty secret...and Pocky.**

**Rating: T for cursing thoughts.**

**Genre: Humour (maybe crack...)**

**Disclaimer: Never will own the awesome KHR!**

**A/N: I send my best regards and wishes to :**

**J.J Psycho: For being my supportive, also the first to request. This fic dedicated to you as a token of appreciation ^^**

**saku-neko : Although you didn't log on, but you still come back to see my Interview, also the second to request. This one dedicated to you also XD**

**onelove17: Third one on the demanding, and I also know that you are Vietnamese too! Dedicated also :D**

**SaraSamaOfDoom: the last demanding. Also in the dedicated list ~**

**And I would also send this to anyone who reviews and support the Interview and my newest story ^^ (go to my profile~):**

**Nekokratit, ShirobaraNikoru, smokinbombkhrlover10, Tsunayoshi Uni Sawada, Kitsune Freak (for your opinions ~)**

**Ootori Haruhi (for your support at the other story ^^)**

**SEND SOME FUN TO EVERYONE, AND ANYONE WHO HAVE FREE FROM THE TEST, LIKE ME !**

**Oh I almost forgot...THOUSANDS OF APOLOGIZE IF I MADE SOME GRAMMAR ERRORS! (I think I have fixed some mistakes, a reviewer reminds me that)**

* * *

><p>He was not freaking out.<p>

He would never freak out.

...Okay, screw that fact. He _is _freaking out.

Here we are, in the peaceful buildings of the beautifully quiet Namimori Chuu, and inside the Disciplinary Committee's Room, we presented you with a nearly _panicking _carnivore named Hibari Kyoya.

Oh god, what could have sent him to this unimaginable state of mind?

Rebelling herbivores?

It's Sunday.

The school liberties have broken down?

It was already fixed last week.

Hibari was kicked out of the Committee?

_...In the beautiful dreams of little powerless herbivores_.

After an hour of narrowing, scratching, throwing, breaking, biting, _rewinding and repeating_, he had somehow calmed himself to a bearable limit. Picking a wrinkled piece of paper and holding it gently and with care, as if he was about to rip people of flesh, he opened and...

_~I know your little secret~_

- **Bullshit**.

* * *

><p>- Mukuro-sama... is everything okay?<p>

- Kufufufu, don't worry my cute Chrome; I'm perfectly fine.

"But Mukuro-sama's face is..." Although she has been replaced – unexpectedly and unnecessary – she could still see his face...his expression. _Terrified_.

It was not the imitating "terrified" which freaked anyone out of their spine – much like what he would have done as casual with the "Kufufufu" phrase. No, this "_terrified_" expression he had could freak people out of their lives, then after one minute they would hold on their stomachs and laughed until their whole bodies shook like a Chihuahua. Almost like he let someone see his...

- Chrome, why don't you sleep for a while? I would like to have a word with Ken and Chikusa.

- O-Okay Mukuro-sama...

Noticed his Chrome was sleeping, Mukuro then slowly turned his abnormal red eye to one particular piece of paper.

To Rokudo Mukuro,

~I know your little secret~

-** ... Fuck**.

* * *

><p><em>And that's how they got their surprising gifts<em>.

* * *

><p>The little secret.<p>

_His little secret._

What a load of shit fired to him. Who the hell was the person that dared to challenge the Hibari Kyoya?

If you talk about his normal mood, he would carelessly running around Namimori and biting the hell out of anyone (if not, everyone) and stomping on their bloody body until they couldn't even crawl up their feet and said _sorry_. Yep, that is our _normal _Hibari.

But this day was different, and Hibari was in a good mood, and did not want to bite anyone-who-sent-the-fucking-letter-to-him, so _no violence _(?). The reason for this_ oh so gentle_ mood was that our violent prefect had his precious Namimori won "The school which parents want their children to study" award. He was proud, for any ferocious carnivore like him would at least have a proud nerve stuck to their brain, for his "spreading the love to his preys" _actions._

And there was no way that some freaking letter can bring him down and that was not Hibari Kyoya's way. Besides, did that person know what his little secret was ..._if he even got one right_?

Or maybe...

He glanced those cold blue eyes of his at the box, and found an envelope...

Pictures. Certain pictures.

_The horror had returned._

In his own twisted mind, the statue of "pride" carved with the name "Hibari Kyoya- Head of the Discipline Committee" was now completely smashed up into dust.

* * *

><p>Unnoticed to the prefect, a certain panicking pineapple was stuck in the exact same situation. Mukuro had not been "Kufufu-ing" for the past five minutes ever since he figured out what the letter said. And five minutes without his "kufufu" was hell. It was like a fish without water, a balloon without air, and a pervert without a Lolita dress and child abuse.<p>

How horrible.

_How terrifying_.

We need to all remind ourselves that Mukuro is a great illusionist, but everyone sometimes have to be a little bit lame...err...have a lack of knowledge. For him, that is the knowledge of how he could use his powers to create his cover in order to do _that_. Heck, he even remembered to use that all the time to freak the hell out of Tsuna.

How ironic life is_.__  
><em>  
>Why Mukuro couldn't realize the simple potential of illusions besides scaring kids in Halloween, and that is hiding? It's a very funny thing if you think about it for a second.<p>

But let's get back to the topic: Mukuro is equalizing with Hibari about the level of freak out– ness, only better at the time to realized what was really going on and what it was talking about. Oh how he despised the person who dare saw his secret – no, he despised the fact that he was _weak enough _to make a secret. Why the thing that he needed so much was have to be in public display for all to see and yet he just couldn't reach it like normal people? Did they know that he had held off his large tainted ego against the desire to staff everyone looking up (down) to him when he needed it?

Fuck off everything.

He felt like a breathing pineapple without pride, watching himself being drowned inside the mouth of whoever eats him...

...

"Okay, get that image off your mind, you're not that pathetic." he quietly said to himself, denying the truth that he, _for once_, was being _stupidly _stupid_._

* * *

><p>There are two things that Hibari considered and definitely admitted that he needed: his beloved Namimori Chuu and his pride. This two had a strong connection, if one fell then so did the other. And he would never allow that to happen.<p>

Especially _now_.

But how is it that someone could have found out about that? He tried so hard, including violence towards everyone and sealed away his emotions; included his _concious_ and _non-violent_ side, which was... another thing to discussed. But whenever he came across _that stuff_, his inside mind just kept yelling "No no no no! Not that time!", painful and embarassed as it was to remembered the whole incident. Why did people have to find out about_ this _sooner or later - even though he had tried his best to terrorized all who _witnessed_ it, included his mind as well, and had made sure no _one_ could ever found out?

He thought about his own reputation, and the school's reputation. If that information leaked out by some miracle, like how someone got his _secret_, he would be a dead meat. He could imagine bunches of rebellious herbivores chomping and biting the school down, but he was powerless against them, only having enough strength to look upon the poor school pleading for him to save her with his tonfas while her body got shabbier every minute and finally collapsing under his pathetic feet...

(... Note to yourself Hibari, that's way too far for your imaginations.)

He would never think he would collapse, but this moment was perfectly fine! Why wasting such an epic moment in the prefect's life?

...And without a longer part of rage, he knelt on one knee and gave up to his horrified imagination in the _most awesome pose_ he could think of.

* * *

><p>Oh why he didn't wish for that secret would never appear in his life...but he had to think up a solution. And he meant <em>now<em>.

**One**: Staying in Kokuyo Land sounded fine, except if Chrome, or Chikusa and Ken, or all of them found out... he would survive in shame, disrespect and humiliation, especially since Chrome's _exotic_ purple eye could torture his mind _pretty well_. Note, they are his faithful minions, but not very understanding people.

**Two**: Become a _refuge_. He would not only humiliated further but also prove that he lost – and he hated losing. Plus, that idea was _insane._

**Three**: Tracking down the mysterious sender was not his forte. He didn't have enough information to track him, or her, down. It was like finding a needle in the bottom of ocean.

**Four**: Pleading the Vindice to kill him... Scratch that, he still wanted to live a lot, so no thank you.

**Five**: He could always be gone and pretend nothing happened... If this was the first time he received this threatening letter. Actually, it was the fourth time in two weeks, and if he didn't call Chrome on time, well... Goodbye sweet life.

And just when our Mukuro demanded a rightful solution, a letter wrapped properly outside a stone landed on his pineapple forehead. He opened it up while rubbing the newly-formed bump on his choppy head.

_~If you wish to protect this secret, meet me at Namimori Middle, 3rd floor. __Three days after this~  
><em>  
>A delivery pigeon waited outside. No signs of any person.<p>

"Kufufufu, when I find out about whose joke is this..._I'll send that person to Hell_!"

Ahh, didn't it felt good to say those words?

* * *

><p>At the same instant as the pineapple recovered his good mood, a certain carnivore's <em>good<em> mood crashed down...

- **I'll bite that herbivore to death**!

What amazing comebacks!

* * *

><p><strong>Finish chapter one. Sorry to all whom I said this is a one-shot. It's <strong>_**multi-shot**_**! Appearally, I've been a little bit carried away with this project.**

**Question of the day****: What are Hibari's and Mukuro's secret?**

**Anyone can guess the right answer will have a digital hug and a pack of cookies~**

**Everything will be discovered at the next chap ^^ (probably) so wait until then!**

**Have fun reading guys: D**

***click click***


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary of the last chapter:  
><strong>Hibari Kyoya and Mukurou Rokudo both received an anonymous blackmail, the content threatened them to reveal their most humiliating secret if they didn't do what it said. So, as fearless as they were in such situation, they went on with the dying will to bring unjust to the light. No matter what they did later on, this would be their biggest mistake yet...

**P.S: Re-post because of editing. **

**A/N: Can't believe it took a year to get the inspiration back to finish this, and how I forgot how much it was to do this! I owe you a big apology. Like, really big.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Life is a series of events that man could never predict or foresee it.<em>

Some wise men said it, many believed in it. But Hibari Kyoya - a ferocious carnivore, was however the _conscious_ type who would never _ever_ buy that crap; not even when he saw his "meeting point" was his school.

It had to be his school, of all places. Purely coincidences or not, he would never believe in the power of the unpredicted life could give.

No, he didn't wasted his breath blaming on how he wasted his three days practiced his "revenge tactics" instead of finding where would the "culprit" held its meeting point; or, he wasted his thoughts of the cruelest and most disgusted way to torture that ill-fated person_ instead_ of thinking for the most possible location... was his school.

He blamed that "lowest of the low-life herbivore" for choosing his school as the meeting point, where it would be watching his revenge flowed flawlessly from A to Z, with an extra ounce of blood as lubricating effects.

Yes, it was _all _the other faults. Not one ounce was on him.

* * *

><p>Outrageous, outrageous, <em>most<em> outrageous! Nobody, he repeated, no-fucking-body had never had the nerve to pull the string behind his back and humiliated himself by doing its bidding. Even the Vongola's ass-kicked boss and that sadistic dwarf-in-a-suit were not having that kind of pleasure yet… but now look what he got himself into…

A guilty pleasure, led by an anonymous threat that he would be damned if that thing got out.

Compare to the entire journey he had crossed from Hell to ground, human were still vicious being that labeled as "_God's child_".

His pointy hair-tips shuddered in the cold wind of the late dawn; his eyes shot forward the semi familiar buildings, where all his misery would end there. No surprise it would be his nemesis's sacred temple.

Namimori Middle School.

The sharp blades of his trident were ready to soak themselves into this troll's blood, and meeting that annoying school-lover psycho in the middle of his crime scene would be bad. He only had enough bleach to clean one layer of blood, not two.

* * *

><p>He felt guilty, so awkwardly guilty, for hating his school right now. He did not need to know how many tons of students hating his school and making voodoo of him in the basements, because he would beat the crap out of them before they could even begin; <strong>but<strong> his emotion toward the school was all that matter.

If he had ever hated this place, then what was the point of staying in here when he could got an actual job with lesser salaries, no violence-quenching, no tonfa, and mostly no powers, no controls and no authorities over those pathetic herbivores called themselves "students". Especially his issue with "no tonfa" because, he admitted weakly, he felt uneasily naked without his dear weapon. Of course, having all the bodies under your bloody feet, screaming and pleading, would be awesome but still it did not beat the addictive sensation his tonfa brought.

Hibari looked around in precaution. No one was there to look at him in his weakest moment. He had paid his price for being meek once, and that would be the last. He hurriedly gained his pace to the third floor.

So many stairs, so many steps… _so little restrain_. In addition, his ability to restrain himself was his weakest asset - "flaw" to be more precise. He could feel his body reacting furiously, the blood veins in his arm screamed for violence and the white knuckles hardened for the urge to smash into the white flesh of some being.

That was when he realized who was behind this the whole time.

Of course, who else but that damned being who was right in front of his face.

* * *

><p>He wished he could be at his little perfect lair, lying on the rugged couch while listening to the sound of his minions arguing and the small voice of Chrome, who would sing his favorite lullaby beside him until she fell asleep and his mind filled with another plan of world-domination. It was not much of a pastime for a villain like him while he used the security fault of Vindice's ceiling system to its best efforts…but those were still damn healthy. Who dare said his free-time activities were "sexually abusing toward innocent female children", "obsessing with tropical fruits and do the hula-dance" and "releasing sexual homoerotic frustration time with a certain raven-haired prefect"?<p>

Damned them with their blames! Those things listed over there were only 10% accurate and that meant he was a very _innocent_ being!

Frankly, a wise man once says, "One does not simply doing all the deeds at once. It takes time to master a crime one should be proud of doing it, and always start with the petite victim for future success." (Note to all children who are looking for a motto, do not use this at real life. A pineapple freak that was currently on drug at the time he invented this philological shit… Well, he always was.)

He felt his steps began to feel heavier as he reached the third floor.

And there was…

"… _Well, what are the odds._" he thought, as his brain functioned at maximum to piece all together, and came with a major conclusion:

He was the biggest idiot he had ever met to never saw that coming

* * *

><p>Some wise people many said, "Make love, not war" and "Friendship is magic." In addition, there was one thing both Hibari and Mukuro were both whole-heartily agreed about.<p>

_Screw the philosophical._

For Hibari, there were tons of reasons why he must not befriend with Mukuro; of course left alone befriended with any friendly living being.

For Mukuro, he didn't need the damn list to know his reason to forever accept his opponent's hatred as his daily entertainment, which was slowly become an unhealthy and rather violent hobby..

And when that time came, that time when both faced each other without the tradition, meaning both hadn't prepared the snarls, the metal, the flame, and the usual Pineapple herbivore/ Fluffy carnivore jokes for the fight… unexpected bad thing would come. Such as today.

If you were resident of Namimori Town or just pure fans of the manga series (allow me to break the fourth wall), you would surely recognize the "Stages of Nemesis – the Guidebook". It was closely resemble to the guidebook "Stage of Friendship, the Guidebook" purchased by the lonely junior-school emo kids, lonely homeless living outside a villa neighborhood, or politicians. Alternatively, Hibari Kyoya, but he would burn them as he reached the first pages anyway.

Allow the reader to demonstrate this wonderful guide with our perfect examples, Hibari and Mukuro:

**...**

Two people hate each other's gut and want other to die. The problem, they do not know how to approach and claw the other's eyes out. "Stage of Nemesis" is the perfect guidebook for aggressive people looking for a nemesis!

**First: Introduction**. Allow yourself and your future nemesis a chance to introduce one. To let this important event turns more successful, skip the introduction and the chatting, if happen. Jump right into the swearing and insulting; use the "Your Mama" joke to increase the hatred. Weapons are optional.

**Second: First contact**. Jump into the other in a non-sexual and violate way; aggression is required to let the other feel your spontaneous action with the broken ribs. Use best abilities of hands, preferably nails, to mark your future nemesis your excitement/hate to encounter him/her. Weapons are semi-optional, maybe in need if the other fights back.

**Third: Finding familiarities, differences and personal interests**. While encountering, note if the other are using the same technique or the same weapon as you do. Change your items and tactics for better encounter. For better success, check for weaknesses, allergies, or personal fears from your future nemesis's stolen profile from CIA, or FBI if you really want more than pineapple allergy or hula-dance as favorite past time, or none of them. Weapons are optional, use Tonfa or Trident if Japanese.

**Fourth: Remembrance**. Become obsessive toward your new target in a non-sexual way. The trick is to locate the other's address, telephone number, sleeping location, bathroom location, working schedule, so on… before other does, because he/she might toward you him/her new obsessed hatred; but keep pressing on to annoy the hell out of your future nemesis. Murder one in one's sleep is optional if you want to end the relationship quickly. Weapons are optional, binocular and stalking kits are required. Nighttime is for perfect crime.

**Fifth: Bonding.** Schedule your daily quarrel with other's permission and discuss about quarrel's location **but** you should skip this part and right on to the fighting to avoid boredom. Locations should be flexible to both, time and date could be night or day depends on one's mood. If better, you should just drag yourself to other's house and wreck the heck until the roof falls down. That should increase the relationship very quickly, but watch your back. Weapons are required 24/7, because watch your back.

If you follow this guidebook closely step-to-step, then congratulation on your new acquired Nemesis! I wish you the longest happiest lifetime with entertainment, stress-relieving moments and late-night non-sexual quarrels, along with some cool scars, bumps and missing teeth. Evil bless you and your sick soul.

The models who are demonstrated this guidebook: Hibari Kyoya and Rokudou Mukuro. Who are currently following step two, three and five respectively.

**...**

* * *

><p>"You two are really animals, isn't it? Dragging your pitiful body up here to twist off each others neck and do nothing more complex than fighting, instead of finding out who is twisting up your fate right now."<p>

Even in the heat of battle, Hibari then knew the reason why he had always hated woman, especially with that snug-up voice he had heard coming from the school's beloved radio while currently biting his opponent's arm. Only the powerful masculine Committee itself, not some bloody trolling female who was playing on his nerve, would represent the voice of the school. The mere insulting thoughts had bit through his mind, and his opponent manly screams were unheard in his ears, because his mind was currently too dull to notice that his teeth had sank through a certain hypocrite's flesh.

As for Mukuro, he was quite in a surprise (saved for the dreading pain as he withdrew his arm back from the cannibalism prefect who before was chewing him like a dog with his chew toy) from hearing the voice, the one begun all his recent miseries, was belonged to a woman. However, since he was far more educated than the uncivilized cannibal was, he presumed while looking at the annoyed Japanese splitting and gagging with Mukuro's blood on his… teeth, the only fair and most educated expression in this situation was cursing. Luckily, Chrome was sleeping then, or it would be humiliated for him to let his little minion seeing a cursed female while shouting …unfitting words to the woman who was bullying her master. Bring a cute, innocent girl wears a purple pineapple that shaped into a hairstyle, who completely adores you, and let her heard your glorious moment in enlightened the massive usages of dirty words…. Evil had standards, and "Break the Cutie" was not his kinks.

"A rapid dog and a vegetarian, such strong fight you have going through for my entertainment. Why, I've never thought about such grand appreciation for the blackmailing gifts I sent to you two. How… touching."

"You cursed female herbivore!" Hibari said coolly with blood still dripped faintly on his lips, "Show yourself before I give you your most horrible punishment. I know where you are."

Mukuro scoffed, he rolled his eyes to admire the brilliance in those sentences he had the privileges to observe. "Like you would know where she is. She could be anywhere in the school. Or maybe, she has hacked her devices into your dirty little school's radio system and tries to delude us into her petty game." He breathed out a tired sigh and gave off his usual smirk to his companion, "Hibari Kyoya, so help me, but use your brain for once instead of fighting. Isn't that how you graduate from high school, or I have misjudge you more than I expect, hmm?"

The prefect of Namimori Junior, for once, was speechless. Of course, it was only temporally, because that would not the Hibari Kyoya we know. "Permanent" only came with "Namimori", in his dictionary, not "That moment when you can't find anything smart to make a comeback."

"Do not call my school "dirty" or I'll bite you for that disrespecting attitude. And I know you are behind this crime."

"Kufufu, is that suppose to be so?" Mukuro glared, "You are the person who wants me to be miserable, and yet you keep playing the saint. How admirable!"

Hibari was seriously offended for he had hated the falsely accusing. His large ego had already filled him with fire… **but**. As humiliating as this was, he actually admitted that his archenemy, the talking pineapple, was… right, for a miracle once! The impulse was so strong and he had a hard time to focus hard in order to tame his inner beast down, and began to use his brain for a while.

A spark had formed inside his head just a second later.

"You there, female herbivore," he turned to the radio, "you can't be far from here, I know it. As the act of first-law breaker, I'll give you one last chance to quietly get out and never come here again. Do all the requirements immediately, or I'll personally bite your head off."

"Oh mighty skylark," the voice was cool and teasing, "How could you get me out, when I'm not even in your chamber right now?"

"Skylark, have you even been listening –"

"I have listened to your herbivore speaking and I take that as the school intelligence, which you have no rights to say,"

Hibari ignored the ridiculous look on Mukuro's face and went on proceeding, "But today is Sunday, in which Namimori Junior has Rule: "Seal all doorways and gate in weekends and holiday, also cut off all radios and communicators." and it has been perfectly done weekly by my superior minions. Since our school's radio network is untouchable, this woman cannot hack into it in by any devices. In addition, it is impossible for her to perform those illegal actions in a distance, because there are modest firewalls protecting the system right now as I speak. For short, you are not staying in your comfort zone right now."

Hibari smirked victoriously, his voice dripped with his most murderous aura, as if a carnivore watched their prey one last time before devouring it.

"The only way for you to use our radio system, is to infiltrate into the school. And the only place you could make it, with devices or not, is…" he growled, "The Principal Room, the only room with the easiest lock to pick."

* * *

><p>The hall went dead cold, or maybe it was just Mukuro's imagination. It must be, and it had to be, because there was no fucking way he had been stunned by this little over-powered brat's brilliant speech. And there was no way that doomed woman were shutting her traps, and certainly he wasn't dropping his jaws like a big broken doll screaming for mommies, and it certainly not changing his opinion about him. However, for once, this violent raven-haired mammal had spoken like a real human being, and a smart one too he admitted, with no ridiculous sense of logic coming from a brainless animal. Although it was not a surprise when this guy could skip those junior-years and high school-years and climbed into this top spot.<p>

Still, much to his delight, the troll decided to interrupt the prefect's glorious moments by a slow applause, followed by a much more annoying voice like purr. "Such wonderful deduction, Hibari Kyoya... as expected from the most powerful man in Namimori!" Her giggles, or was that a sneer, made his eyebrows scrunched, although it automatically dragged him out of his shock. The woman gave the pair a moment of temporally triumph, but it seemed her voice turned to be much more wicked when she recovered.

"Although I'd love to come out and give you a hug for that … _amazing_ performance, but I have to break it to you, my sweet. You see," she paused for a moment and they could hear the small, but recognizable, muffing cries and clothes shuffling in the background, "I have my secret weapon. And, oh it's a very good one I can assure you boys, as you soon will find yourself obey what I demand even if you against it with your dying will."

"Kufufu, such insolent like that is unforgivable, especially coming from a woman like you." Mukuro said. "Your lock-breaking and sneaking win you no advantage. I will come over there, and I'll show you _Hell_ like you have never experience before!"

"My goodness, now I am_ shaking_ in _fear_. Oh, look what you do to me~"

Hibari wanted to come up and ripped the radio apart so that he didn't have to listen to this sickening sweet voice of evil. He ran up to the nearest exit and pushed himself out, but unable to. He clicked the doorknobs repeatedly with his might… but nothing worked.

The door was blocking his action of justice.

"Herbivore!" he growled, "What have you done?"

"Uhm, how should I say…" she paused "...That is the best part!" Her chirping voice drove them crazy with the sound of chair swung around, imagined the scene of a woman were happily twirling in the Principal's leather chair to celebrate their deepening miseries. "You have no idea what I am capable of and what causes can I bring upon you… And once again, I am deeply appreciated for what you have done throughout an hour ago!" she giggled. "I mean, you two were so brilliant, I can't image that your stupid quarrel fitted so perfectly into my plan!"

The last line clicked something inside Mukuro's head, hard. The pineapple illusionist darted around the hall and staircases before realized his hunch was damn correct, and for once, it did not do him any good, at all.

He found no exits. Better yet, the exits were been sealed away, different from the time he entered the school.

He began to feel desperate.

"She got her tricks up her sleeves the moment we stepped in here!" Mukuro breathed out, never felt so powerless like this until today. "And worse, we have been trapped in a lost-lost situation all along, and have no choice but to…"

His mind went blur.

"…To play along, for now."

* * *

><p><strong>Oooookay to all readers who has expected the "Pocky Scene", or the revealing secrets... well I have to say sorry to you guys again. Whole-downheartedly, contently and deeply sorry! I should have been bashed to dead by now awkward gaze. But don't worry, the other parts, included the secrets, have been sketched and saved in drafts, then NO WORRIES! All you have to do is bearing with me to the end of this... Too much to ask? :)**

**Don't forget: REVIEWS = MOTIVATIONS = MORE CHAPTERS TO COME (I know it may be a pain, but I actually like the sound of the review alerts in my mailbox. A little guilty pleasure for writers, no?)**

**HAVE A GOOD DAY WITH YOUR BOX OF POCKY, and KEEP TUNE IN!**

**~ Love, Christain.**


End file.
